YuGiOh GX The King of Games
by Kasha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: What would happen if when the pharaoh bumped into Jaden he had an apprentice that eventually surpassed him and entered the Duel Academy as a freshman 1 month into the year without taking the entrance exam because of his connections with Kaiba Corp? Let's find out!
1. Successor and WTF?

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic**_

_What would happen if when the pharaoh bumped into Jaden he had an apprentice that eventually surpassed him and entered the Duel Academy as a freshman 1 month into the year without taking the entrance exam because of his connections with Kaiba Corp? Let's find out!_

_**Chapter 1**_

Jaden was running down the street and trying to get to the Kaiba Dome because he was late for the Entrance Exams for the Dueling Academy. He accidently bumped into a guy and saw that it was none other than the King of Games, Yugi Mutou.

"I-I'm sorry… Huh? Oh no! My cards!"

Jaden then became a blur as he tried to pick them all up.

Yugi just smiled and handed Jaden a card that was Winged Kuriboh.

"I have a feeling that this card belongs with you."

"Huh? Oh! Um… thanks sir."

"*chuckles* You're quite welcome."

And with that Jaden ran off to get to the Kaiba Dome on time.

_**With Yugi**_

"***sigh*** He has such a vast amount of potential. However… My student has more. Perhaps those two will be friends… In 3 years my student has already gotten close to beating me more times than I care to count."

With that Yugi went to the Game Shop and began to teach his student whose name was Kasha.

"Alright Kasha… let us begin… Let's Duel."

"I'll go first… I summon… Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode. And then I set 3 face downs and end my turn."

"Hmmm... I summon Kuriboh and I use Multiply!"

"Ugh… that move gets me every time! Let's see here… I use Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin!"

"I see… good move… I use my own Polymerization and I fuse my Gazelle with my Berfomet to summon Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast."

"*chuckles* I summon Baby Dragon then I use Time Wizard and use Time Wizards special ability to go through time and now go! Time Roulette!"

It sped forth an eventually slowed until it stopped on a time machine.

"Alright! GO TIME WARP!"

"***sigh*** You're being so troublesome. Huh? My Kuriboh… My Chimera… they're frozen."

"Heheheheh. Now then… I activate the card Ultimate Weapon I then Activate De-Spell and take out your Multiply. I now attack them with Thousand Dragon and Dark Paladin."

Kasha: 4000

Dark Paladin: 3200

Thousand Dragon: 2400

Back Field: 3

Yugi: 4000

Kuriboh: 200

Chimera: 2100

Backfield: 0

"***sigh*** Yugi… this is going to be kinda easy."

Kasha: 4000

Yugi: 700

Yugi groaned in pain while thinking, 'Just_ a little more and you'll defeat me Kasha and then you will be the next King of Games and I'll hand Ra, Slifer, and Obilix to you. I actually find it funny that no one knows that I'm teaching Kasha and that to anyone else, Kasha doesn't even exist.'_

"My turn… I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode."

"Draw… Game… I use Meteor of Destruction and take out the rest of your life points."

Kasha: 4000

Yugi: 0

"Very good Kasha… you have surpassed me… As such… I would like you to have these 3 cards. They are Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obilix the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Joey walked in and saw Yugi giving Kasha his Egyptian God Cards and smirked," You beat Yugi! Here… take these cards. They are Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Red Eyes Black Skull Dragon."

Kaiba walked in and handed Kasha the 3 Blue Eyes that made up the center fold of his deck and said that he was retiring from the Dueling stuff.

Kasha smirked and asked if he could enter Duel Academy and Kaiba shook his head saying that he couldn't get him right now, but in one month he could get him in. Pegasus then walked up and handed him the card that was promised to him when he began to learn under Yugi, Juugobi no Ookami.

(A/N: I will bring it in later, but as of right now, Juugobi no Ookami is not going to be played.)

"Thanks everyone. Oh and Pegasus… thanks for the Exodia Pieces and the FINAL cards."

"Not a problem Kasha-boy. Just wipe the floor with whomever you duel against over there."

"Will do Pegasus."

_**One month later Duel Academy**_

Dr. Crowler was _livid _because Jaden not only didn't pay much attention in class; he also defeated him with his own deck and even disrespected him in his own classroom. Now he comes to find out that they're getting another student who will be in Slifer Red! He was absolutely _pissed_.

Chancellor Sheppard talked with Kasha and gave him his schedule and sent him on his way and eventually Kasha found himself outside of 's classroom. He knocked politely and waited patiently. Dr. Crowler wasn't long before he ushered him inside and had him sit next to Jaden. Then Dr. Crowler went on about Spell Cards and Kasha sighed in boredom. Truth was, he only wanted to join for 2 reasons. 1 was to make friends and 2 was to get a girlfriend. So he took out his iPod and tuned it to Nickleback Far Away.

Dr. Crowler saw this and grew angry and asked Kasha to name 3 ritual spell cards.

"Black Luster Ritual, Dark Magic Ritual, and Black Illusion Ritual."

"And what monsters do they summon?"

"Black Luster Soldier, Magician of Chaos, and Relinquished."

"Very good for a Slifer Slacker."

"Eh." Kasha said as he simply went back to listening to his music.

Classes came and went and Jaden came up to Kasha and challenged him to a Duel and Kasha declined saying that he would much rather be friends first before Dueling with anyone.

Then Chazz came up and challenged Jaden and Jaden readily agreed to it and Kasha stood close by to watch the so called amateurs.

_**After the Duel with Jaden coming out victorious once more**_

"Heh… I'll admit one thing… You have potential Jaden… Chazz you too. However Jaden has not only more potential, but also better skill."

"What do you know?"

"Well… I could always duel you for you to find out." Kasha said smirking.

"Fine."

"I'll go first… I summon Red Eyes Black Chick and then sacrifice it for Red Eyes Black Dragon. Next use the spell Double Summon and then I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode. Then I use the Spells Meteor of Destruction, Ookazi, Hinotama, Sparks, and Delinquent Duo!"

"Delinquent Duo?"

"Heheheh… First I randomly select a Card from your hand and send it to the graveyard and then you select another one to send to the graveyard… Great Spell isn't it?"

Chazz took out the two cards which happened to be Armed Dragon lvl. 10 and Ojama Yellow.

Kasha: 4000

Chazz:1500

"Whoa… It's on his first turn and he already has Chazz under half of his life points!"

"Huh? Who said I was done? Since I'm almost done actually… I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon the one the only Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! And with 2 Dragons in my graveyard he gets a 300 attack boost raising him up to 3000 ATK."

"WHAT! THAT'S THE SAME AS THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS USED BY KAIBA!"

"Next I draw since I'm out of cards and then use Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader together to create Dark Paladin. Then I use Future Fusion and send one Dark Magician to the graveyard and await for the next Fusion Material monster I need to win. Next I throw down to face downs and end my turn."

"Damn it… He's too strong… With Dark Paladin's special ability it's already above 3000 and his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon is no laughing joke either… Hmmm? Hehe… I use Monster Reborn to revive my Armed Dragon lvl. 10! Next I use Megamorph and double his attack points! Thus giving him the attack points of 6000!"

"*chuckles* I activate Magic Jammer!"

"What! NO!"

"Told you… You're doomed… The moment you accepted my challenge you sealed your fate."

"I end my turn."

"*chuckles* Where here it is… I sacrifice my Time Wizard for Dark Sage!"

"NO!"

"Now then… ALL OUT ATTACK!"

"NO!"

Kasha: 4000

Chazz: 0

"Whoa… 2 turns and he obliterated Chazz."

"*gasp* You now… for a second there I thought you were going easy on me."

"I was." Kasha stated firmly before stalking off and began to talk to Zane as if they were old buddies, which they were old childhood friends.

Then Kasha saw a guy with long black hair, red eyes, wearing the Slifer Red Uniform, standing at about 6 feet 1 inches tall, and about 180 lbs, and he was about average in build.

"Hey who is that?" Kasha asked.

"That's Sai… he's the only Slifer Red to be here for 5 years of his own choice."

"What year is he?"  
"Freshman… He chooses to stay as such."

"What type of deck does he use?"

"An Exodia Deck."

"I see."

"He's undefeated except to Zane Truesdale and that is only because of his Cyber End Dragon."

"Interesting."

Then he saw a girl with long flowing white hair, piercing blue eyes, wearing an Obelisk Blue Uniform, standing at 5 feet 4 inches and was of average build and to Kasha… HOT AS HELL!

"Wh-Who is that?"

"Hmm? Oh that's Yukiko. She's the only freshman female to ever defeat the Queen of the Obelisks. Alexis Rhodes."

"I see… what type of deck does she use?"

"A Spell Caster Deck."

"Very Interesting."

"Don't bother… She's turned down every single person that's asked her out since she got here 1 month ago. Rumor has it that she's a lesbian."

"I honestly doubt that one. Wait Yukiko… What's her last name?"

"Onisegawa."

Kasha just chuckles and says," Oh what irony! Two of the top duelists in my home town are here in Duel Academy!"

"Who?"

"Yukiko and myself of course."

"And you didn't recognize her why?"

"I haven't seen her in 3 years since I moved to Domino City. She stayed in Floresa City on the West Coast while Domino City is on the East Coast."

"I see.. So you gonna talk to her?"

"Yeah…but later. Right now… I just want to kick back and relax for a bit."

"But this is school… You're supposed to learn, not relax."

"Think about it Chazz… Does the level upon which I dueled you seem a freshman level?"

"No… I'd say more around Junior to low Senior."

"And I was holding back a lot on the duel."

"Kasha?"

"Shit… Fuck me… I'm so dead…. Umm… Hey Yukiko… Long time no see."

"Is that all I get from you? A 'long time no see'? I haven't seen you in 3 years! Do you have any idea on how sad it is to notice that your best friend left and moved somewhere you don't know and can't go see him? Do you have any idea on how sad it is to notice that your best friend left without telling you where you were going? DO YOU?"

"Dude… I've never seen her this riled up before."

"Really? I'm lucky she ain't tearing me limb from limb right now."

"What? Are you serious? She's always so calm and refined."

"Are we talking about the same Yukiko here? She's usually much worse."

"I'M WAITING!"

"*sigh* My dad got a job transfer and we had to move right away. I didn't even know about it till that night. I can assure you that I gave him hell about it the whole time too."

"Really?"

Kasha said nothing and instead nodded his head.

"Okay! But you're going to make up for those years of being apart."

Kasha sighed and again nodded his head as he noticed Sai talking to a girl whom had long white hair, purple eyes, wearing a Slifer Red Outfit, 6 feet 1 inches, Average build, and she was flirting with Sai. And if he knew anything he'd say that Sai was flirting back.

"Good. Now then… I'll see you in class." Yukiko stated as she walked to her class.

"Dude… She got riled at the mere sight of you. Something that _no one _has been able to do. I'd say that either she missed you or she's in love with you. My opinion… She missed you."

"Dude… She's not a lesbian. I wonder what happened to her and Kukri."

"Kukri is here at Duel Academy. He uses a deck based off of Joey Wheelers Deck."

"Interesting."

Soon they went to Gym class and Kasha saw Kukri, Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, and Yukiko there. The males in wife beaters and shorts and the females in tee shirts and bloomers.

'_My god Yukiko is smoking. I might just die here a __**very**__ happy man.'_

"Hmm? Kasha? Is that you Kasha?"

"Kukri… What's been going on since I left for Domino City 3 years ago?"

"Well… Yukiko and I broke up 2 years ago because she was in love with someone else. We were also overrun by our rivals Furious Felines."

"The FF overran the DW?"

"Yeah. The Furious Felines overran the Destructive Wolves. We need our leader."

"*sigh* When we graduate we have to take back our place."

"So what happened with you?"

"I'll tell you later… So you're a Ra Yellow huh?"

"And it's funny… You're our leader and you're a Slifer Red and yet you can beat anyone here I'd wager."

"*chuckles* I know I could. Especially with the training I got from a very good source."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling… So… Let me get this straight… You and Yukiko are no longer seeing each other then."

"That's right."

"I see…" Kasha said as his secret weapon in his duels when he was getting half way serious, Number 39 Utopia appeared.

"**Kasha… I know you love her. Why not ask her out?**" Utopia asked.

"I can't Utopia… She's my best friend and we just reunited and I don't want to scare her off or make things awkward between us by telling her."

"**Very well… You do raise a couple of valid points.**" Utopia stated before vanishing.

The boys played soccer while the girls played Volley ball and just like at the school, Yukiko and Kasha owned their individual sports. Yukiko was the best Volley Ball player at their old school and Kasha was the best at soccer at their old school.

It ended up being pretty much one sided.

They soon turned in for the night and Kasha found a note from Yukiko telling him to meet her at the lake on the western side of the island tonight at midnight and to bring his swimsuit.

He quickly changed into his swimsuit and then laid out his deck to come up with some new strategies and then he looked at the clock and grabbed his cards and dashed out the dorm and ran as fast as he could to get to the lake.

_**With Yukiko**_

'_I can't believe I did that! Now he'll think that I'm some tramp just begging for my next lay.'_

'_**Don't too hard on yourself Yukiko. I believe in you. I believe that he is also coming.**__'_

"Yukiko? Are you here?"

"Y-Yeah… look sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No… I said don't worry about so don't."

"Fine."

"Good… now then… how's your folks?"

"They died last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that… You know… If you want… I could move back to Floresa City and we could take back our grounds and I could support you."

"Thanks, but no thanks… I've been thinking and when I'm done here , I'm going to move to Domino City. I want to meet the King of Games."

"*sigh with a slight whimper* What would you say if I told you that you know the King of Games?"

"I would say who it was then."

"*sigh* Yukiko… what I'm about to show you doesn't get said to anyone understand?"

"Yeah… What is it Kasha?" Yukiko asks cutely.

"*groans* This." Kasha said as he showed her the Egyptian God Cards.

"Are those real?"

"They better be. I got them from Yugi Mutou himself. After I defeated him of course."

"You defeated Yugi Mutou?"

"Yeah… I'll introduce you when we get out of here."

"Care to duel me then?"

"Eh… sure… it's been awhile since I've gone up against your deck. Let's DUEL!"

Kasha: 4000

Yukiko: 4000

"Ladies first."

"Thank you. I summon Sage of Silence! Next I throw down 3 face downs and end my turn."

"I activate Polymerization and use Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to summon Thousand Dragon!"

"Thousand Dragon? On the first turn?"

"Next I activate Meteor of Destruction, Ookazi, Hinotama, Sparks, and Convulsion of Nature."

Kasha:4000

Yukiko: 1500

"Heh… Now we must play with our decks upside down. Next I throw down 2 face downs and attack your Sage of Silence with Thousand Dragon."

"Not so fast! I use Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

"No you don't. I use Trap Jammer."

"I use my own Trap Jammer."

"I use my Seven Tools of the Bandit."

"Damn it."

Kasha: 4000

Yukiko: 500

"Damn… I use Polymerization and fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to bring out Dark Paladin."

"My turn-"

"No… Dark Paladin Attack with Dark Magic Slash."

Kasha: 2500

Yukiko: 500

"*chuckles* I see that you've gotten even better. I sacrifice my two Dark Magicians to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic next I activate Lightning Vortex and send Slifer to the graveyard to destroy your monsters and then I attack with my Sorcerer of Dark Magic."

Kasha: 2500

Yukiko: 0

"Whoa… Very good Kasha… you have gotten better."

"Thanks you too Yukiko."

"Not by much."

"You probably know more than any freshman here except for me, Jaden, and Kukri."

"Actually I know more than a few Sophomores. And that's bad for them, but good for me."

"So what did you call me here for Yukiko?"

"Oh… I thought that maybe we could take a swim."

Kasha smiled because he did and still does like to swim.

_**One hour later**_

Kasha returned to the Slifer Red Dorm and saw Jaden there awaiting him.

"Hey man… Want to duel?"

"Fine."

"GET YOUR GAME ON!"

Kasha: 4000

Jaden:4000

"I'll go first… I use Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Avian, and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

"I see… well then I guess I should get serious then. I use Double Summon and bring forth Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Spear Dragon! But they aren't staying around because I bring out my Number 39 Utopia card. I next equip him with Lightning Blade. Then I use Reflexive Trap Hole and destroy your Shining Flare Wingman and then I attack with Utopia."

Kasha:4000

Jaden: 800

"Woo! Nice one! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode then I activate Ookazi and now end my turn.

"I use Shield Break and then I again attack you with Utopia."

Kasha: 3200

Jaden: 0

"Whoa… Man you can duel. You said that you're from Floresa City right? Isn't that Furious Feline Territory?"  
"It won't be for long and it used to be Destructive Wolves Territory."

"And you're part of the Destructive Wolves?"

"No… I'm their leader."

"I see… how did you guys lose when you're this powerful?"

"I left, Yukiko and Kukri tried to help out, but without me there it was only a matter of time."

"Why'd you leave?"  
"That, Jaden, is not only none of your business, but it also something for Yukiko and Kukri's ears only. I hope you understand."

"Yeah sure."

"Cool."

"Anyway… How do you know an Obelisk like Yukiko anyway?"

"We grew up together… she's my best friend. I feel horrible for what I did, but… she's forgiven me, as I have forgiven her for chewing me out earlier today."

"It sounds like you hold her in high regard."

Kasha immediately covered Jaden's mouth and dragged him inside before telling Jaden that he was in love with Yukiko and has been for 21/2 years. Jaden just smiled and asked if Kasha wanted that information kept secret. Kasha of course said that he did indeed.

Kasha then smirked and asked Jaden if there was any girl that caught his eye yet and Jaden instantly blushed and answered that there was and that it was Alexis Rhodes.

_**With Yukiko**_

"So Yukiko let me get this straight… You're old friend, Kasha, is here and you love him and he doesn't know and you are just going to live with this?" a girl asked.

"Mindy! I can't tell him! It would make our friendship even more awkward than it already is and I for one don't want that to last. Besides… What would he ever see in me anyways."

"You're wrong about that girl. If he's smart he'd take you in a heartbeat."

"What about you Mindy? Jessica? Alexis? Are there any guys that have caught your eye yet?"

"Yes." They all said.

Everyone was surprised by Jessica's and Alexis's answer.

"Who?"

"I like Chazz… He's so dreamy and talented and ruthless." Mindy said.

"I like Bastion. He's smart, handsome, and he can duel." Jessica.

"I like Jaden… He's handsome, smart, talented, can duel extremely well, and he's caring."

"What about Kasha do you like Yukiko?"

"Oh… He's handsome, smart, and talented, he's best duelist I've ever met, he's caring, and he's willing to choose peace over war if the choice arises unlike a lot of the boys around here."

_**With Kasha**_

"So what about Alexis do you like Jaden?"

"Oh… She's smart, beautiful, and sexy, can duel, and just down right fun to be around."

"Heh… same with Yukiko."

_**The next day**_

Jaden, Kasha, Kukri, Yukiko, Alexis, Syrus, and Baily all entered Dr. Crowler's classroom and he told them to stay after class and when they did he scolded them and whined on how 'the Slifer Slackers are ruining his Obelisk Blues.'

"Ah… shut it you ugly lady." Kasha said as he entered and sat back and once again began listening to his iPod and tuned it to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

Dr. Crowler seeing this once more grew even angrier and ripped the ear phones out of Kasha's ears and Kasha snatched them back and said," Look… You don't want to duel me. Especially since I could mop the floor with you anywhere and at any time. I don't want to duel you. Now then… leave me alone before I get really mad."

And then he put his ear phones in and then Dr. Crowler had an idea.

"Kasha… tell me… what card as the most powerful in the game and can win a duel instantly when they are in your hands?"

"Simple… much too simply. Exodia the Forbidden One whom has the Attack Points of infinity and causes an instant win whether or not your opponent has any cards on the field as well as disregarding on what position their monsters are in."

"Correct. Now then… who here can tell me whom the King of Games have been."

"They were Pegasus Crawford being as he made the game, then Seto Kaiba for being an utter genius and multi-billionaire, & then Yugi Mutou after defeating the two of them." Kasha said keeping the fact that there was a new King of Games at that moment in time.

"Correct again Kasha, but do try to raise your hand next time."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Gr… Detention."

"Not coming just to let you know right now."

"If you don't come then I'll force you to come."

" You can try… Oh! There's the bell. Now if you excuse me. I have an appointment with Chancellor Sheppard."

Kasha left and walked the hallway and went up to the Chancellor's office and knocked.

"Enter."

Kasha entered and sat down.

"Ah… Kasha… How's your week been so far?"

"Pretty good so far. I've defeated Chazz Princeton, Jaden Yuki, Yukiko Onisegawa, and Kukri Intamogama."

"Impressive."

"May I add that the only two that even damaged my life points were Yukiko and Jaden? Yukiko's understandable, being as we're best friends. But Jaden literally surprised me when he took me on and damaged my life points. Admittedly Jaden damaged my life points with a spell card, whilst Yukiko brought out Dark Paladin, the fact of the matter still remains that she hit me with a monster."

"Really? How do you duel so well?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you sir."

"Try me."

"Fine… Here take a look at these."

"What? Those are Obelisk the Tormentor, Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon! Where did you get those?"

"I defeated Yugi Mutou after having trained under him for 3 years in the art of Duel Monsters. It was right after he won his King of Games title. I dueled him, won, and he not only gave me these, but also he gave me his King of Games title. Kaiba and Joey appeared and gave me a few more cards and then Tea came up and I got the Wicked Gods. So then I waited for a month whilst Kaiba pulled some strings and got me into here on the condition that I find someone worthy of being my rival and also for me to get a girlfriend."

"I see… that is very hard to believe Kasha… I'll have to call it into Mr. Kaiba to check to see if it is true."

"Don't bother. I was listening the whole time."

"Hey Kaiba."  
"Hello Kasha. It's been a while hasn't it? How comes the requests?"

"Ugh… no one here that I know of yet is strong enough for me to become _completely_ serious. As for getting a girlfriend… Not yet, I do have someone in mind, I just want to catch up first."

"Let me guess… Yukiko?"

"Indeed. I've loved her for a very long time. I want to be by her side at _every_ waking moment. *sigh* However… she won't be with me because I left her and my other friends with my dad when he got transferred. She understands and forgives me for it, but I can tell that she still blames me."

"I see… well then… Mr. Kaiba is-"

"What he says is true Sheppard. Kasha is the new King of Games. The Egyptian God Cards should be proof enough of that."

"Very well… Than as Chancellor, I hereby grant you : _access to anything, no punishments, & no work at all for you._"

"When will get into effect?"  
"Right now."

"Cool. However hold it off until my duel with Dr. Crowler."

"Very well."

"Thanks Chancellor Sheppard."

"No problem Kasha."

Kasha then smiled as he exited the office only to see Yukiko there.

'_Damn it! How much did she hear? Please oh please god help me by having her not have heard me say that I love her.'_

"You… You love me?"

'_You SUCK!'_


	2. The Ferocious Felines

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic**_

_What would happen if when the pharaoh bumped into Jaden he had an apprentice that eventually surpassed him and entered the Duel Academy as a freshman 1 month into the year without taking the entrance exam because of his connections with Kaiba Corp? Let's find out!_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Furious Felines**_

'_You SUCK!'_

"Answer me please Kasha… You love me?" Yukiko said barely keeping in her emotions.

'_I'm a dead man. Oh well… since I'm about to die by the woman I love then I better get what I want to say off of my chest.'_

"Yeah.. I love you. I've loved you for 2½ years now. *sigh* when I saw you again here at Duel Academy I knew that you were going to be mad at me, but not as mad as you were and so I held my tongue from telling you." Kasha said.

He then closed his eyes and waited for the pain. Something did collide with him, but when he felt arms go around him waist and her whisper," I love you too."

"Ugh… Na-Kiru-Nai-Sa… What a wonderful piece of advice dad." Kasha muttered.

"Your father is a wise man Kasha. By the way… how's your mom?" Yukiko asked.

"She's still living with my step-dad in Gremona City." Kasha answered.

"I see. So… You know that I love you and I know that you love me. So where does that take us?" Yukiko inquired.

"As me your boyfriend and you my girlfriend?" Kasha replied.

"Good answer." Yukiko stated with a smile.

"Thanks." Kasha muttered whilst blushing.

"Let's go. By the way… you spent the entire school day in there. Dr. Crowler's looking for you." Yukiko informed him.

"Hmm? Ah! Kasha… after you take on Crowler give him this." Chancellor Sheppard said giving him a note.

"Of course Chancellor Sheppard." Kasha acquiesced.

"Good." Chancellor Sheppard said smiling happily.

Kasha and Yukiko then walked off and then they soon ran into Dr. Crowler and Kasha said," I'm not going to detention so you can give that idea up right now."

"I'll duel you for it." Dr. Crowler offered.

"Fine." Kasha stated clearly disrespectfully.

"LET's DUEL!" They both intoned.

Kasha: 4000

Crowler: 4000  
"I'll go first teach. I summon Mammoth Graveyard and equip him with Horn of the Unicorn to raise his attack points by 700 points giving him the attack points of 1900. Then I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn." Kasha stated.

"Draw." Crowler said as he looked at his cards devising a plan with what he had in his hand, "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode and now I put 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Heh. I use Reload… It allows me to send my hand back into my deck and then reshuffle and then draw until I have 5 new one. Polymerization to fuse Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to summon Thousand Dragon and also I sacrifice 2 Dark Magicians to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Next I attack you while also playing my face downs. Meteor of Destruction and Convulsion of Nature."

Kasha: 4000

Crowler: 0

"I lost? Faster than I lost to that other Slifer Slacker?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Yeah. You really need to learn Dr. Crowler. Here… this is from Chancellor Sheppard." Kasha said as he handed Dr. Crowler the note.

Dr. Crowler read it and his eyes widened and growled then asked," What does he mean that the Apple has bloomed into a dangerous tree?"

Kasha just chuckled and then went on his merry way whistling a happy tune. He then smirked as when he got into his dorm there was a note on top of an Obelisk Blue Uniform.

The note said:

_Kasha,_

_It has come to my attention that you duel with even more talent than even teachers here at the school and use it to your benefit. That it is why I have approved of you joining Obelisk Blue and You are allowed to take 2 others with you and they will be allowed to visit. I have also taken the liberty to put your dorm room on the ground floor facing towards the Girl Obelisk Dorms. Have fun and good luck_

_Your awesome Chancellor,_

_Chancellor Sheppard_

_P.S.: Look under your bed for something you'll find incredibly useful._

Kasha's smile broke into a full blown grin as he packed his stuff, changed into his Obelisk Blue Uniform and then rushed out and over to the Obelisk Blue Dorm where people stared at him, especially Dr. Crowler and he went to his room opened it and closed, locked, and bolted his door and looked under his bed to find another note.

_Kasha,_

_If you are reading this note then you've made it fine. Look into the very back of your closet and you'll find a hatch. Take the hatch and it will lead you to another hatch connecting your dorm with Yukiko's._

_Your awesome Chancellor,_

_Chancellor Sheppard_

_P.S.: Look up while your through there. The tunnels roof isn't made of stone, it's made of one way see through glass and the tunnel runs practically throughout the entire island. Including into the Girl's changing room. We were already complete when with the Girl's dorms and everything about them when we discovered it so We just let it be._

Kasha smiled while giggling like a perverted school girl.

That night he snuck through the tunnels and saw that even though there was grass on top of it, you could still see clear as day through the one way see through glass. He then exited out of the only other exit point and knocked on Yukiko's closet door making sure to have the note ready.

Yukiko opened the door with a baseball bat handy before her eyes widened and she asked," Why are you in my closet?"

"Take a look at this." Kasha said handing her the note he found under his bed.

Yukiko did so before she began giggling like a perverted little girl as well.

"Kinky. So where do you want me so that you can look up my skirt all day during the weekends?" She asked.

"My room or yours." He answered.

Yukiko turned around blushing at him and smiled and kissed him and said," Well… See you later alligator."

"After while crocodile." He replied smiling using their old goodbyes.

"Love you." She told him.

"Love you too." He said to her.

Kasha then entered the tunnel and got into his dorm and went to sleep.

_**The Next day**_

Today was a Saturday meaning that the Academy got a new shipment of Yu-Gi-Oh cards in and they were sold out with the hour and everyone who got a pack instantly began to test them out.

"I'll help you guys out." He said, but they weren't playing any attention.

Then right as he said that a picture of Kaiba Corp and Illusion Industries came up and the captions say "Pegasus J. Crawford has made 3 new Blue-Eyes White Dragons for Seto Kaiba whom gave them away. Rumor says that he gave them to a homeless kid for Charity."

Then Kasha's PDA began to ring and when he answered it he wasn't very surprised to see Kaiba there.

"Let me guess… Change your mind about retiring from Duel Monsters?" Kasha asked.

"That is correct. However… I will also give you a special deal. Pick out 10 friends and I'll send them tickets for the Duelist Train along with yours." Kaiba said smirking.

"Heh… you make it too easy Yukiko Onisegawa, Kukri Intamogama, Sai Becca, Becca Sai, Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Trusedale, Zane Trusedale, and Alexis Rhodes." Kasha told him firmly.

"Very well… They'll be getting their tickets sent to them via secured E-Mail. The code for it will in yours. I doubt you'll lose a duel to any of the amateurs over there at the Dueling academy even the teachers are pushovers." Kaiba said.

"I agree." Kasha said although he wondered idly on why Kaiba would hire them when he knew that they were pushovers.

"Hey Kaiba?" Kasha called to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Kaiba answered to him.

"Why did you hire the teachers if you knew that they were pushovers?" Kasha asked.

"Because I knew that they would never be able to out duel me. Only few people can and that's saying something being as there are over 7 million people that Duels now a days. Even I will be hard pressed to take on numbers of that magnitude, but I will be taking as many out with me as I can." Kaiba stated firmly and with a confidence that was almost a daunting as Kasha's.

"Good… I'll see you then… When is it?" Kasha asked.

"In 2 months. That should give you not only enough time to gather everyone up, but also allow you all to work on your decks, and go for a little exploring here in Domino City, where the Duel Train will start off at. It will also allow me some time to work out some bugs in the system." Kaiba informed Kasha.

"Very well… well… goodbye Kaiba." Kasha said pressing end.

He then opened up his E-Mail from Kaiba and got the code 1320cs5 71sf56ff. He committed it to memory and then copied, pasted, and then sent the code to his other E-Mail account that was easily accessed by him and him alone. He then sent the others a video call telling them to meet him by the docks in half an hour and to not delete the E-Mail that required a code to view.

_**Docks half an hour later**_

Kasha smirked as they showed up and he gave them the code and they all entered it in and their eyes widened as they took in the fact that they got tickets to participate in the Duel Train.

"Whoa! How did this happen? I know for a fact that no one else except us got one." Jaden asked.

"I don't know you dimwitted fool!" Chazz said.

"Kasha?" Yukiko asked.

"Fine… I'll tell them… Kaiba owed me a wee bit of a favor." Kasha told them.

"Why did Kaiba owe you a favor?" Alexis asked.

"Because Pegasus owed me a favor." Kasha said smiling.

"Why did Pegasus J. Crawford owe you a favor?" Syrus asked.

"Because I gave him an inspiration for 2 cards." Kasha explained going into a full blown grin now.

"What cards are those?" Zane asked.

"These. Illegal Unsealing of Yokai and Juugobi no Ookami." Kasha said showing them the cards.

"Whoa! Juugobi no Ookami ATK and DEF points of a grand total of 15,000! It's effects are in a language I can't understand though so I can't tell you guys what it is." Kukri read off of the card showing a lot of surprise in both his voice and his face.

"Kasha." Yukiko said.

"*groans* Fine… Just promise not to go crazy, ask questions, or anything of the sort. Ready? I'd better show ya'll them too." With that he got out the Egyptian God Cards and said," I'm the King of Games. I defeated Yugi prior of coming here so it's no wonder that I've defeated every last one of you in a duel." Kasha explained further.

"So… then… let's go modify our decks so that we can be better prepared for this Tournament." Chazz advised.

They all agreed and went along merry way except Kasha and Yukiko.

"Let me guess… You're going to make good on your promise and introduce me to Yugi Mutou." Yukiko guessed.

"Not only that, but we're taking back our turf. I'm coming back with a vengeance. New Howler Style." Kasha said making Yukiko giggle.

_**Domino City 1 week later**_

Kasha, Yukiko, Kukri, Sai, Becca, Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, and Zane all walked off of the boat and Kasha smirked as he got into the bank and withdrew a few DP and paid for them a place to stay which was paired off per house. The order was as thus, Kasha and Yukiko, Kukri and Chazz, Sai and Becca, Jaden and Alexis, and also Syrus and Zane.

They then went to the Game Shop where Kasha smirked and said," Hey Mr. Solomon! Is Yugi home?"

"Huh? Oh! Kasha! No… he's out with Tea right now… keep your fingers crossed though, this is their first date!" Solomon Mutou said.

"I see… well could tell him that I stopped by?" Kasha asked.

"Why yes of course I will." Solomon answered.

Then Kasha said," Alright… Yukiko, Kukri, and I have something to take care of. Feel free to wander around. We'll see ya'll in about a month." Then they ran off Kukri looking curious on what they were going to do.

"Where are we going?" Kukri asked.

"Floresa City… We're taking our turf back from the Furious Felines. Ready?" Kasha asked.

"You know I am always ready to Duel by your side." Kukri said.

"First I need go home for a moment." Kasha said as they turned down a road and entered a moderately sized house.

"DAD! I'M HOME FOR A WEE BIT!" Kasha called out.

"Hey. What's going on?" Kemikiro Hiniku asked.

"I'm back for a tournament being held by Kaiba Corp. But first there is something I want to grab. Oh by the way… You remember Yukiko and Kukri don't you?"

"Yukiko! Kukri! It's good to see you two again!" Kemikiro stated happily.

Kasha rushed up to his room and grabbed his jacket that had a Wolf head covered by lightning and fire, stitched into the shoulder, chest, and back with a star above each one with the number 1 on it. Yukiko grabbed her jacket and it had pretty much the same except the number 2 and Kukri's was the number 3.

"Let's go." Kasha said as he rushed down stairs and tossed his dad a few DP and they ran to a cab and paid for the trip to Floresa City.

_**Floresa City**_

"I dare not go inside because of those damn Ferocious Felines. Good Luck on getting in. They duel like professionals." The cab driver stated.

"We can take them this used to be our turf until I left and moved to Domino City." Kasha said.

They got out and walked forward.

"HALT! You have a lot of nerve wearing those insignias. Who the hell are you?" a guy from Ferocious Felines asked.

(A/N: Ferocious Felines are known for their Tiger head surrounded by water and earth in the same places as Destructive Wolves.)

"I am Kasha Algarroba Hiniku, Head Captain of the Destructive Wolves. This is Yukiko Onisegawa, Head Lieutenant of the Destructive Wolves. The other one is Kukri Intamogama and he is the Captain of the Destructive Wolves. We're here to take our turf back. I'm pretty certain you know how we plan on doing so." Kasha said.

"Grr… Fine." The measly grunt said as 2 more came to his aid.

"LET'S DUEL!" They all intoned.

KYK: 12000

FFG: 12000

"I'll go first and I use Polymerization and fuse together my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to create Dark Paladin! I then throw down two face downs and end my turn." Kasha stated.

KYK field:

Dark Paladin-ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400

2 face downs.

"I'll go next… I summon All Seeing White Tiger and then I use Block Attack and Shield Crush!" one of the grunts said.

"Hold up! I activate my face down! Magic Jammer!" Kasha said as a card flipper over,

"Fine… I end my turn." The grunt stated sadly.

"Draw! I summon Millennium Shield in defense mode and throw down 3 face downs and end my turn." Yukiko stated firmly.

"My turn! I summon Big Shield Guardna in attack mode." One grunt said before winking at Yukiko and putting down Stop Defense and then attacked her Millennium Shield and Kasha protected her with Negate Attack.

"I end." The other one stated.

"My turn.. I use Polymerization to fuse together Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to create Thousand Dragon. Then I play 3 cards in my back field and end my turn." Kukri stated firmly.

" Alright… Draw… I summon Cannon Soldier and sacrifice a card and inflict 500 point worth of Damage to your life points." The last grunt said grining.

Kasha then put up Draining Shield and their life points increased instead of decrease.

KYK: 12500

FFG: 12000

0

"My turn. I use Card of Sanctity! Now we have to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand." Kasha informed them.

Kasha drew and smirked.

"I now summon Red Eyes Black Chick, but I sacrifice it to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon. Next I sacrifice it to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Kasha said as he laid the card down and sent the other two to the graveyard.

KYK field:

Dark Paladin: ATK 4900 DEF 2400

Millennium Shield: ATK: 0 DEF: 3000  
Thousand Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: ATK 3300 DEF 2000

"Next I use Shield Crush and destroy your Big Shield Gardna and then I attack you with my army of monsters." Kasha stated grining.

KYK: 12500

FFG: 1400

"Now I end this duel with Meteor of Destruction and Ookazi!" Kasha finished off.

KYK: 12500

FFG: 0

They then moved forward dueling left and right steadily making their way to the leader of the Ferocious Felines, Umitumo Hikari Irakuna and when they reached him, they were sweating and tired.

"I'm surprised to see that you made it this far, but it ends here. Let us duel." Umitumo stated firmly.

Kasha: 4000

Umitumo: 4000

"I'll go first Umitumo… I place a monster in face down defense mode and lay three cards face down. And end my turn." Kasha stated firmly and aggressively.

"I draw! I summon Nuvia the Wicked. And I now attack your face down monster." Umitumo stated seriously.

"I activate my trap card Negate Attack!" Kasha called out.

"I end." Umitumo informed him.

"My turn… I place another monster face down in defense position and activate the spell, Ekibyo Drakmord. I equip it to your Nuvia the wicked and then I end my turn after using Meteor of Destruction!" Kasha said as he placed them on to the field.

Kasha: 4000

Umitumo: 3000

"Ugh… I summon another Nuvia the Wicked… Next I use Yami. To increase Nuvia's ATK and DEF by 200 points, and then I place 2 face downs." Umitumo stated firmly and sneered knowing that even with that little power boost that he couldn't win this duel.

"I see that you've realized that you have absolutely no chance at winning in this duel." Kasha said.

"Just try me!" Umitumo yelled.

"Fine." Kasha responded.

Kasha drew a card and smirked and played his Card of Sanctity and they both drew until they had 6cards in their hands.

"I summon a monster in face down defense position and use Swords of Concealing Light to prevent you from attack my monsters." Kasha stated firmly.

"I activate Magic Jammer to prevent your Swords of Concealing Light from taking effect." Umitumo stated.

"I activate Trap Jammer to allow my Swords of Concealing Light to take effect." Kasha retorted.

"Fine!" Umitumo growled out.

"With Swords of Concealing Light out your monsters must be in face down defense position for the next two turns." Kasha said.

"Fine… I summon another Nuvia the Wicked in face down defense mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn." Umitumo stated grimly.

"I draw and flip over my three monsters to reveal my 3 Big Eyes! I activate their effect which allows me to look at the top five cards of my deck and arrange them in any way I wish and that's 5 for each Big Eye and since there's 3 of them it is 15." Kasha said smiling.

Kasha looked at the top 15 cards of his deck and smirked as he already figured out a strategy and arranged them in the order needed to do so and then he sent the 3 Big Eyes ad summoned Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Oh shit. I'm royally fucked."

"Yes… yes you are. I next use the card Lightning Vortex and send Slifer to the Graveyard and destroy your monster cards and then I attack with Obelisk the Tormentor sending your Life Points straight to zero."

Kasha: 4000

Umitumo: 0

"Very good… However, I am not the boss of the Ferocious Felines. No… he's in Belinitoma City." Umitumo said weakly.

"Thank you for your kind words and I will let you live, but in return tell your boss this. He's got 2 months to get his people out of Floresa City or I'm coming after him and I won't hold back." Kasha said threateningly.

Then they left for it had taken them 3 weeks of non-stop dueling to get to where they were and they went back to Domino City.


	3. The results of the Duel Train

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic**_

_What would happen if when the pharaoh bumped into Jaden he had an apprentice that eventually surpassed him and entered the Duel Academy as a freshman 1 month into the year without taking the entrance exam because of his connections with Kaiba Corp? Let's find out!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The results of the Duel Train**_

It turns out that Kasha, even though being the King of Games, was omitted from the Duel Train so that he could get a look at his new rival… It turns out that, unluckily that it was Jaden Yuki that was his new rival. Kasha groaned at this and when Kasha asked Kaiba on why he wasn't allowed to duel in the tournament anymore he said that the tournament was never about him winning or losing, but it was to find him a rival instead. Kasha nodded in acceptance at that and then they left for Duel Academy only to see Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan there.

"Hey guys… what are you doing here? I thought you still had school." Kasha stated.

"We did… but Kaiba gave us an inside job. We are to be transfer students at Duel Academy. He pulled a few strings and Yugi is going to be Obelisk Blue, I am going to be in Ra Yellow, and Tea and Tristan are going to be in Slifer Red. We are going to pose as students so that we can get an inside look to see if anything wrong will happen there." Joey stated.

"I see… and Kaiba doesn't have confidence in my abilities to do this on my own?" Kasha asked as he took offense, but tried not to.

"Don't take offense to it, Kasha, he just doesn't want anything to happen to ya." Joey stated in his Brooklyn accent.

Kasha nodded at Joey and smiled as he also saw Weevil, Rex, and even Strings there and knew that if push came shove, he could bring out his ace in the hole: Juugobi no Ookami. The sheer force hidden in the card that was Juugobi no Ookami was beyond powerful. They didn't know the power behind Juugobi no Ookami. The fact is, Juugobi no Ookami is a monster that far surpasses that of the Egyptian God Cards. Juugobi no Ookami was indeed, a card to behold. That and the fact that like the Egyptian God Cards and the Wicked Cards, Juugobi no Ookami is the only one in existence. The funny thing was, Kasha had all of them in his deck and he never used his Egyptian God Cards, Wicked God Cards, and Juugobi no Ookami in a duel ever.

They soon arrived at Duel Academy and they went to the Chancellor's office to see that Yugi and the others' stay there at Duel Academy went smoothly and to get Yugi and Joey a disguise.

(A/N: Let's face it… If Yugi and/or Joey showed up at Duel Academy, things would be hectic because the students would never leave them alone because they'd want their autographs. Weevil and Rex however are nobodies and won't get bothered by the students for autographs. No one would know about Strings because he never won a tournament. No one would recognize Tea and Tristan because they stick to the side lines.)

It was up to Kasha to decide upon their disguise and so he had Joey cut his hair into a flat top and wear contacts that would make his eyes green. He then had him wear a black trench coat with deep pockets, a white wife beater with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on it and red leather pants with a pair of steel toe boots. His undercover name was, Jody Whistler. Yugi had to shave his head bald, and wear contacts that made his eyes red. He then wore a black and red trench coat, (Black on the outside and red on the inside.. like a vampire) a black wife beater with Dark Magician on it, red jeans, and cleats with the spikes extending out about 6 inches. (A/N: Yeah I know… besides the haircuts and the contacts, these outfits sound bad ass.) His undercover name was Jack Sparrow.

They then returned to class where they cheered for Jaden whilst Dr. Crowler yelled that there was no way that a Slifer Slacker could win a tournament. Kasha then kicked Dr. Crowler in the face and said," Don't be a hater."

Kasha then took his seat and motioned for his friends to sit.

Dr. Crowler, whom had been unconscious up until this point was furious and tried to give Kasha detention, but he waved it off and told him that he wouldn't want him to defeat him again. A random guy shivered after hearing this was amazed that 2 people had already defeated Dr. Crowler and then that Kasha had struck fear inside of Dr. Crowler at that simple sentence.

This random guy's name was Pierre the Gambler. He had long awaited the arrival of Alexis Rhodes only to find her hanging out with Kasha and his group.

Pierre growled in anger at the thought of Alexis going out with one of them and challenged Kasha, by sheer chance, to a duel for the right to marry Alexis and Kasha said," I ain't gonna marry Alexis… but I'll duel you anyway."

They then went outside whilst Dr. Crowler was trying to plea Pierre's case to Kasha only for him to punch Dr. Crowler in the face and yelled at him to shut up.

"I'll go first if that's alright with you." Pierre stated.

"Eh… that's fine… you're going down anyways." Kasha stated as he smiled at Pierre.

Pierre having heard that growled in anger as he drew. He then summoned out Ushi Oni and activated Second Coin Toss as a precaution. Then he activated it's effects and when he flipped it landed on the side that he had called: Heads. Kasha smirked as he stared at his hand and took the hit.

Kasha: 3000

Pierre: 4000

Jaden's eyes widened at the sight of his friend being hit by an attack only for him to put his hand out and yelled for him to stop and not to interfere.

"I summon, Gemini Imps and activate my Double Summon Card and summon out another Gemini Imps. Next I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn." Kasha stated.

Pierre couldn't figure out what Kasha was thinking, so he instead he summoned out another Ushi Oni and activated their effects and again called them right.

Kasha: 1000

Pierre: 4000

Kasha smiled as he then Overlay Summoned out Number 39 Utopia. He then activated one of his face downs, Lightning Vortex and Megamorph. Thus raising Number 39 Utopia's Attack Power to 5000. He then attacked thus ending the duel.

Kasha:1000

Pierre:0

Kasha smiled and said," You should have realized not to mess with me… huh?"

Off in the distance was a huge ominous black cloud that not only covered the sky, but also the ground below. A powerful presence was about to show up and throw the entire Duel Academy into a Shadow Duel. Kasha groaned and walked off, being followed by his usual group.

"Yugi, Joey… you might want to take your cards back just in case… A massive Shadow Duel is coming… You need to be prepared." Kasha stated.

"No… We will defend ourselves with the cards that we have." Yugi stated firmly.

Kasha nodded and then they walked to the pier. There they saw a man that stood about 5'4" and Dr. Crowler and then they saw Dr. Crowler pay him to duel someone. Then they saw Dr. Crowler hold up a picture of Jaden and the gang and saw him tell the man to duel all of them. They then saw something that made everyone's blood run cold… The Millennium Puzzle. They knew of course that it was fake because he called it the Millennium Pendant and not the Millennium Puzzle.

Then they saw the man head towards the forbidden dorm and Kasha and the group hid from Crowler and then they went to the forbidden dorm and there they found the man with his back turned.

"Welcome fools, to your burial grounds… I am Titan… your executioner." The man stated.

Kasha smiled at Titan and Jaden went to go against him, but Kasha held him back and smiled as he stepped forth and said that he'd take the first whack because he needed the warm up.

Titan, having been called a warm up exercise, was pissed. He then said that he would go first only for Kasha to shake his head and say that it was him that would be going first and then he set his monster in face down defense position and placed 3 cards in the spell and trap card zone.

Titan then took his turn as he summoned out Desrook Archfiend. Then he activated Pandemonium. Then smoke began to surround everyone and he stated that they were now entering the Shadow Realm. Kasha growled in anger that this guy would dare make a foolery over something as serious as a Shadow Game.

"Alright… that does it… you threaten my friends, but that's one thing… Shadow Games are extremely serious… Guys… stand back… you don't need to get caught in this… I activate Double Summon and special summon both Gemini Imps and Gemini Elves. Then I sacrifice them to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! You done FUCKED with the wrong person! Obelisk! Attack his Desrook Archfiend!" Kasha yelled.

Kasha: 4000

Titan: 1100

Everyone was amazed by the sheer anger displayed by the usual calm and collected Kasha, but they knew that Titan had pissed Kasha off to the extreme.

Titan, having seen Kasha summon out one of the Egyptian God Cards, was scared out of his mind and was going to call off the duel when he remembered something… he couldn't do that because of his reputation as a Shadow Duelist. He took his turn and smiled as he activated his Double Spell and sent Dark World to the grave and summoned out Terrorking Archfiend and Infernalqueen Archfiend. He then smirked even more when he activated his Ritual of the Matador and sacrificed them to summon his Archfiend Matador. He then attacked Obelisk the Tormentor only for Kasha to activate a Negate Attack.

Kasha then smiled as he laughed and smirked as he said," You want a Shadow Duel… Well? Do you?"

"No…" Titan said as if scared.

"Alright… I'll ask again in a little bit… I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Kasha said as he smiled once more.

Titan was beside himself as he drew a card and ended without doing anything.

"I summon Gemini Imps in defense mode and I end." Kasha stated.

Titan wondering what Kasha was thinking needed a way out of this and he also knew that he didn't have a card in his deck to do it with besides Archfiend Matador.

"Another Gemini Imps." Kasha said as he ended.

Titan drew and ended just like the first wave.

"I summon Gemini Elves and activate Swords of Concealing Light!" Kasha yelled smirking at how pissed off Titan must be getting.

Titan seeing Kasha smirk confidently at him growled in anger as he drew once more and ended.

"I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! I'll ask again… You want a Shadow Duel?" Kasha asked.

"No…" Titan said scared even more.

"Oh… too bad… Oh well… I'll ask again in a little bit again." Kasha said as he ended his turn.

Titan drew and set a monster.

Kasha then summoned out 2 Big Shield Guardnas using the effect of Double Summon and then activated another Swords of Revealing Light.

Titan having been unable to do anything about it took the hit to his monster with stride and drew a card from his deck and ended.

"I summon my final Big Shield Guardna and end." Kasha stated as he smiled.

Titan sighed as he drew once more and set another monster.

"I sacrifice my 3 Big Shield Guardnas to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra! Now… You want to make this a real Shadow Duel?"

"It already is." Titan said as he showed Kasha his fake Millennium Puzzle.

"That's fake and we know it… Oh well though… I have the 3 Egyptian God Cards out on my side of the field and I'm loving every moment of it." Kasha stated.

"Speaking of which… how did you get those cards?" Titan asked hoping that they were fake.

"Oh these? I defeated Yugi Muto for them." Kasha said as if it was nothing.

Titan then took his turn and ended.

"One last chance Titan… want to make this a real Shadow Duel?" Kasha asked.

"It already is a Shadow Duel you fool!" Titan yelled.

"Wrong answer! The answer is… yes." Kasha said as he summoned out Green Gadget and activated a Spell Card that almost no one had even heard of.


	4. The Beginning of the End

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic**_

_What would happen if when the pharaoh bumped into Jaden he had an apprentice that eventually surpassed him and entered the Duel Academy as a freshman 1 month into the year without taking the entrance exam because of his connections with Kaiba Corp? Let's find out!_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Beginning of the End**_

Kasha then activated a Spell Card that almost no one had ever heard of before. That card was: Illegal Unsealing of Yokai.

(A/N: That's right… I'm bring it in.)

"What card is that?" Titan yelled.

"It's the ritual card called Illegal Unsealing of Yokai… sacrifice one monster of level 7 or lower to summon out Juugobi no Ookami… Level 15 ATK: 15,000 and DEF: 15,000 and it's an effect Monster with 15 different effects!" Kasha yelled as he sent his Green Gadget to the graveyard and summoned out his Juugobi no Ookami card.

Kasha: 4000

Titan: 1100

Kasha then smirked as he said, "Now I activate his effects numbers 8 and 12!"

Kasha: 8000

Titan: 413

Then Kasha summoned out 2 of his 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Any last words Titan?" Kasha asked.

"Yeah… even with those monsters you cannot defeat me." Titan stated.

"Oh so very unwise." Kasha said as he activated Ekibyo Drakmord.

"What does that do?" Titan asked as he had never heard of that card before.

"Ekibyo Drakmord paralyzes a single monster on the field of my choosing and on the 2nd turn I take, it is destroyed." Kasha informed him.

Titan then knew that he was doomed.

"I choose… Juugobi no Ookami!" Kasha stated as Swords of Revealing Light vanished.

Titan was confused on why Kasha did that until he saw that part of him was being dragged into the Shadows and he knew that this was in fact… a true Shadow Game.

"Next I activate Juugobi no Ookami's effect number 6! It is revived when it reaches the graveyard upon my end phase and not only are all of your monsters are destroyed, but you also take 2000 points of damage for each one of them and you had 1… so that's a single 2000." Kasha stated as the duel ended with Titan being dragged into the Shadows.

Kasha: 8000

Titan: 0

Yugi having seen Kasha summon a monster that forces a Shadow Game to take place growled and said that unless the need was dire then he could not use that card.

"I only use it in dire situations anyway sensei." Kasha stated firmly.

Yugi nodded in acceptance of that answer and Jaden and the others were in awe at the sheer power behind Juugobi no Ookami and asked," You could have defeated any of us with that card couldn't you?"

Kasha smiled and said that he usually draws those two cards on the first turn meaning that he could win the duel instantaneously on his next turn if he wanted to.

Everyone was shocked at how much Kasha was holding back in any of his duels and when they asked if they could see Juugobi no Ookami, he said that they couldn't.

When they asked why he said that he if he wouldn't let Yukiko see it then why would he let them see it and when they asked why he wouldn't let Yukiko see it he answered that he couldn't trust anyone with the power behind it because although it is a good card, its power can be extremely tempting to use against anything and he's the only one that can resist it. They nodded in understanding as they knew that he was telling the truth by the sheer seriousness in his voice. They then smiled as they went back to their dorms and slept the night away and Dr. Crowler was furious that Titan was defeated so easily. Then Chancellor Shepard called him into the office to reprimand him only for him to deny all charges and without any evidence, he got off scot free. No one had any idea what had happened in the forbidden dorm that night except those whom were there already. Then they went to class and Kasha listened to Rock Star by Nickelback on his iPod. Dr. Crowler seeing this growled and almost tried to take the iPod away again… key word being almost because he thought up of a new way to do it… or in this case… an old way.

"Tell me Kasha… what card drains the attack of an opponent's monster and adds it to your life points?" Dr. Crowler asked.

Kasha, whom had been half way paying attention stated in a bored voice," Draining Shield… Now leave me alone."

Dr. Crowler whom had been foiled once more grabbed a napkin and pulled on it with both his hands and his teeth. Kasha having seen this chuckled and wrote a note and put it in his bag and waited for the bell to ring and when it did, Dr. Crowler had tried 5 different times to trip Kasha up only for him to prove him wrong that he was paying attention, even when was starting to sing the song! When they left Kasha put the note he had written into Yukiko's bag and they went to Gym. They then changed into their Gym clothes and the boys played baseball and the girls played tennis.

Kasha, having played baseball before and was fairly decent at it drove his team to victory and Yukiko having never played tennis before was a natural at it. They then went to their History class with Professor Banner. There Yukiko noticed the note and read it. It told her that it was from Kasha and for her to be at the pier after school for an afternoon swim/date. Yukiko smiled, giggled, and blushed at the note and wrote a reply before crumbling it up and, discreetly hitting Kasha in the back of the head with it because he was listening to his iPod again. When he opened it he blushed because of the implications put on it and smiled before crumbling it up and shoved it into his bag.

"Alright students… we are going to have a practice duel to see how it is done… now then… Uh… Kasha and Jaden! How about you two?" Professor Banner suggested.

Kasha and Jaden nodded before standing up and dueled for fun and no seriousness between them and it turned out that Kasha was the winner with Wave Motion Cannon and his combination of 2 Swords of Revealing Light and 1 Swords of Concealing Light whilst not even summoning out a single monster which was downright amazing for anyone to do against anyone. Professor Banner was amazed by the skill shown by Kasha and Kasha looked at Professor Banner and said," Hey… I just got lucky in my draws that's all."

Yugi and Joey however knew different for they believed in the Heart of the Cards.

Then the bell rang and school let out. When Kasha arrived at the pier, he saw Yukiko there waving at him, in the ocean… skinny dipping. He smiled and followed her lead and went skinny dipping as well.

_**The Next Day**_

(A/N:I won't put something like that up unless 2 things happen in this fanfic. 1. Something Important is going to happen in the story or 2. I can't figure out a way to have them fall asleep that doesn't sound stupid.)

Kasha awoke to the smell of smoke. When he went to investigate he saw that the forest was on fire and multiple teachers were trying to put it out, with no results. It's not surprising being as there was a Lava Golem there keeping the forest aflame. Kasha glared at the monster and tried to figure out how to put the fire out without hurting the monster. He then smiled as he figured out a way and woke all the student up and they worked together to put out the flames whilst Yugi, as Jack Sparrow, defeated Lava Golem with an attack from a super powered Dark Magician. Kasha then glanced around and saw a Jinzo at the Basketball field, an Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus in the sea, a Gearfried the Sword Master on the school grounds, and a 5-Headed Dragon in the sky. All in all… shit done hit the fan. Then he along with his friends were summoned by Chancellor Sheppard and he told them that someone was trying to access the power of the Sacred Beasts. However, there was 5 locks preventing anyone from getting to them, but he didn't trust them in his possession so he handed them over to them to decide on who protected them. It was decided that Kasha, Yukiko, Jaden, Joey, and Yugi would protect the keys. Kasha and Yugi put their keys inside of Kasha's vault that had an anti-breaking in function. If anyone tried to break into the safe, everything inside would be incinerated. Yukiko hid her key amongst her other keys on her key ring, Joey wore it around his neck like a necklace, and Jaden just carried his around in his pocket. When they asked Sai and Becca if they wanted to join they said that it was too troublesome. Kasha smiled at their answer and they walked out unto the grounds where Kasha began to duel Gearfried the Sword Master.

Kasha: 4000

Gearfried: 4000

"I'll go first… I activate Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin! Next I activate Swords of Revealing Light and Wave-Motion Cannon! I end my turn with that." Kasha stated firmly.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight and activate Release Restraint to summon myself, Gearfried the Sword Master!" Gearfried said with impunity.

"My turn! I activate Card of Sanctity and now we draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon out Red-Eyes Black Chick and sacrifice it to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and sacrifice that to summon out Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Since there are 2 Dragon type monsters in the graveyard and 1 out on the field my monster's attack points equal up to 3300 and 3000! Next I set a card." Kasha stated with an edge to his voice.

"Gearfried calmly looked at them and smirked when Kasha sent Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to attack and allowed himself to be destroyed. Then Kasha attacked with Dark Paladin.

Kasha: 4000

Gearfried: 500

"I activate Monster Reborn and revive myself and activate Megamorph! Increasing my attack points to 5600! Next I activate my special ability! All of your monsters are destroyed! Next I attack you with myself!" Gearfried yelled.

Kasha then revealed his Trap Card which ended up being Magic Cylinder and Gearfried was defeated by his own attack.

(A/N: Such an insulting way to lose too… I've done it to multiple people and they hate me for that one.)

They then walked around dueling the Jinzo and even the Lava Golem before taking on 1 of the toughest ones there… Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus.

Kasha volunteered to do it, but Yugi told him not to use Juugobi no Ookami against it and Kasha groaned and nodded his head in acquiescence.

He knew that if push came to shove, He would just either use Number 39: Utopia or the Egyptian God Cards or even the Wicked God Cards. He chose to stick with the Egyptian God Cards for they were the only cards in his deck that were even remotely similar to Juugobi no Ookami. They then walked forth towards Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus. Kasha dueled with Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus knowing that if he couldn't defeat Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus then he'd have to retrain himself so that he could and most likely the entire world would be destroyed by the time he even began his retraining.

Then there was something that made him smile… Yugi was hugging Tea tightly and she was scared and as such, he was comforting her.

"Let's do this you idiotic Serpent… I'll go first!" Kasha said as he drew.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, Wave-Motion Cannon, and Double Summon. I summon out Both Gemini Imps and Gemini Elves!" Kasha yelled out.

"I activate Double Spell and send Monster Reincarnation to the graveyard to use your double summon and summon out my Aqua Matadors in defense mode." The Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus stated in a feminine voice.  
Kasha's eye twitched at that and summoned out his Big Shield Guardna and activated his Delinquent Duo Spell Card and sent 2 of the cards in Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus' hand to the graveyard which one of them just so happened to be her.

"Next I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn." Kasha stated happily.

The Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus was furious that this person was toying with her and she still couldn't attack… She then activated Umi and Monster Reborn and revived herself from the graveyard.

"My turn…. Hmmm… Let's see… Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus has the attack strength of 2900 and Umi only increases her attack points by 200 points giving her a grand total of 3100… but… if I play these cards in conjunction… Hmmm… That'll work… I activate Burden of the Mighty! This card lowers your attack points by 100 points for every one of your levels. You are a level 8 monster! You lose 800 attack points meaning that your attack points now stand at 2300… next I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon out Obelisk the Tormentor! Now Obelisk attack!" Kasha yelled.

Kasha: 4000

Ocean: 1700

Ocean growled at him before activating another Monster Reborn and summoning herself back and even activated 2 Megamorphs on herself. This gave her the attack points of 9200.

She then waited for Swords of Revealing Light to dissipate so that she could attack. So she ended her turn. Kasha smiled and placed another face down before ending his turn. Seeing the Swords of Revealing Light dissipate she attacked Obelisk looking to defeat him once and for all and Kasha activated Draining Shield.

Kasha:13200

Ocean: 1700

Ocean was beyond pissed, but smiled when she realized that given her attack points, Kasha had no hope of winning.

Kasha smiled and activated a Double Summon and summoned out his last 2 Big Shield Guardnas and sacrificed them to activate Obelisk the Tormentor's effect and destroyed her and smiled and then ended his turn.

Ocean was beyond livid because she knew that this _boy_ was toying with her.

She then activated another Monster Reborn and another Megamorph to increase her attack points to 4600. She then attacked only for another Draining Shield to take her attack.

Kasha: 17800

Ocean: 1700

Kasha smiled and said," Now then… I activate my final Double Summon to summon Gemini Imps and Gemini Elves and I sacrifice the three of them to summon out… The Winged Dragon of Ra. Next I pay 1000 life points to destroy 1 monster on your side of the field and then I spend all but 100 of it and add it to Winged Dragon of Ra's attack and defense points."

Kasha: 100

Ocean: 1700

Ocean having seen Winged Dragon of Ra with the attack points of 16700 was defeated without dignity.

Kasha then turned around to take on Five Headed Dragon only for Yukiko to smash her lips into his. He kissed her back and said," Not that I didn't like that, but I got to take on a Five-Headed Dragon because if I don't who has enough power to do so?"

Yukiko nodded whilst smiling and Kasha yelled," HEY! 5-HEADED DRAGON! I CHALLLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

5-Head Dragon(I'm gonna call him Five from now on because I'm lazy and it's 4:52 unless someone is talking to it.) turned and laughed at Kasha and said," Well then… let us begin _boy._"

Kasha looked at Yugi whom nodded in understanding and Kasha grinned and they began their duel.

Kasha took his turn first and summoned out Red Gadget and activated his Illegal Unsealing of Yokai. He then summoned out Juugobi no Ookami.

"Heh… be careful of what you do Five-Headed Dragon. Juugobi no Ookami is one bad ass monster." Kasha said.

Five used Dragon Mirror and sent 5 Dragons to the graveyard and summoned himself. He then set a card face down.

Kasha thought on what to do to make this duel last a little bit longer, but couldn't think of anything besides using Juugobi no Ookami's effect in conjunction with Wave Motion Cannon and wiping out his life points like that. He decided to toy with Five.

Kasha: 4000

Five: 4000

"I activate Wave-Motion Cannon and Burden of the Mighty! Next I summon Gemini Imps in

defense mode. Next I set a card face down and end my turn." Kasha stated as he grinned mockingly at Five.

Then Five took his turn and growled in annoyance when not only his life points dropped, but also Kasha's life points increased and his monster's attack and defense points increased even further!

Kasha: 8000

Five: 1000

Then he smiled even further as he activated 3 Megamorphs thus increasing his attack points to 30,400 then he activated a spell called All or Nothing. It quadrupled your defense points and added them to your attack points to give him an attack of 121,600! It still wasn't enough. So he used 3 Burden of the Mighty's. It still wasn't enough… he… one of the strongest monsters in the world was outclassed by a monster he had never heard of before! It was seriously starting to piss him off. He then ended his turn making his life points take another hit and Kasha's monster's attack points increase along with his life points.

Kasha: 12000

Five: 450

Kasha then smiled and summoned out Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Winged Dragon of Ra out onto the field via Juugobi no Ookami's effect number 12.

When Five-Headed Dragon saw those monsters he nearly shat himself, metaphorically speaking of course.

Five then took his turn and winced as his life points again, took a hit along with the increasing of Juugobi no Ookami's attack and defense points along with Kasha's life points.

Kasha: 16000

Five: 203

Kasha smiled when Five was panting from the strain of using that effect and attacked with Juugobi making Five use his Trap, Draining Shield only to find that it doesn't work on Juugobi because of Juugobi's effect number 2.

Kasha: 20000

Five: 0

Everyone was passed out of course so the only people that saw Kasha use the cards he did was the ones who already knew and then they went to class only to be ambushed by a monster that most people had only heard of… Arcana Force Ex-The Dark Ruler. No one knew what kind of abilities he would have but he battled Joey, Jaden, and Yukiko and won leaving Kasha and Yugi as the only ones left with a key and he easily defeated it with a well-placed use of Winged Dragon of Ra. He then checked his vault to find that it had not only been disabled, but also broken into and the keys were gone!

_**Δ In another area Δ**_

A mysterious person took the final keys in which he stole from that idiotic fool with blonde hair and unlocked the final 2 locks keeping him away from his destiny. Away from the Sacred Beasts. He had won… and they had lost.


End file.
